CULPA
by Luz Night
Summary: triangulo kiriasu-kirinon
1. Culpa

_[CULPA]_

* * *

 _Te extraño._

Apenas había puesto un pie dentro del departamento cuando el móvil sonó avisándole de su mensaje. Sintió el sabroso y conocido gusto del placer recorriéndole la médula en tanto lo leía y se apresuraba en responder. Aprovechando que su _novia_ había salido un momento. Sonrió mientras le respondía con una cursileria tonta, de esas que la ponían de buen humor pese a que ninguno de los dos eran tan demostrativos.

—La cena ya está lista~

La amable y dulce voz resonó en su subconsciente y de inmediato deslizó el teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón. Su novia apareció frente a él portando un plato con un sandwich. Sonriente y perfectamente arreglada como siempre. Se sentó a su lado, y fue instantáneo que se corriera hacia un lado para evitar su contacto.

—No tengo apetito —le dijo. Era cierto, había cenado con _ella_ antes de llegar ahí.

La chica escondió la leve desilusión que oscureció su mirar ambarino. Apoyó el plato en la mesa y pareció distante. Él sintió que su móvil timbraba dentro de su pantalón y la ansiedad lo hizo presa. Miró de soslayo el perfil de la pelirroja y habló sin pensar.

—¿Porque no me traes un vaso con agua?

Ella pareció despertar, y sonrió animosa —Claro— se puso de pie y se alejó nuevamente a la cocina. El muchacho no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo; usaba unos legguins y una blusa acampanada, prendas que nuca le había visto en el guardarropa y que le sentaban muy bien.

Volvió la atención al móvil _¡No puedo creer que tengas un lado tan cursi y romántico! ¿De veras eres tú?_ Se carcajeó contestando afirmativamente a toda prisa. _¿Entonces ya estás donde Asuna? ¿Hablaste con ella...?_

Se permitió suspirar suavemente en tanto el buen humor se evaporaba. La nombrada se encontraba frente a él con el solicitado vaso de agua. Silenciosa, sumisa como últimamente era. Callada. Extendió la mano para tomar la bebida y esta vez fue ella quien evitó el contacto con sus dedos. Viéndola con atención existían pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus ojos que antes no estaban, y su piel parecía más blanca aún. Sin embargo no podía negar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Pero eso ya no parecía ser suficiente.

—¿Asuna?

—Parece que el trabajo te sobrepasa ¿verdad? —replicó ella inocentemente y volvió a sentarse a su lado en el sillón, lejos de él, como hubo hecho al principio —Tu móvil nunca deja de sonar cada vez que vienes a verme...

Eso le hizo sentir culpable. Guardó el aparato, ya luego respondería. Bebió el liquido con animosidad —¿Que tal tu día?—preguntó amable, tratando de hacer conversación.

—Almorcé con Shino —le dijo al pasar —Me dijo que está saliendo con alguien... y que cuando se hiciera oficial me lo presentaría...—lo observó de soslayo—¿Lo sabías?

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía en la profundidad de esos heridos ojos color ámbar, rió nerviosamente —¿P... porqué habría de saberlo?

—Eres su mejor amigo.

El silencio se extendió mientras él maldecía hacia su adentros. ¿Que pretendía contándole a Asuna cuándo él le juró que arreglaría todo, y que eso le llevaría _un bien_ tiempo?

—Ella parecía muy feliz, y eso me alivia. Después de intentar tantas relaciones condenadas al fracaso en estos años, finalmente encuentra alguien a su medida... Sólo...

—¿Sólo?

La pelirroja deslizó las manos por sus rodillas en un gesto inocente, pero su postura era tensa —Parece que el tipo se encuentra metido en una relación enfermiza y no puede dejar a su novia, por más que ya no la ame… —sonrió con melancolía al decir eso último. Sus pupilas estaban fijas a las del escucha, que de pronto estaba blanco como un papel.

—N...No sé que decir... Yo no... no sabía nada..

—Quizás debas aconsejarle— le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros —Que si realmente lo ama, luche por su amor... es lo que le dije. El amor de verdad siempre debe triunfar... ¿cierto Kazuto?

No tuvo corazón para responder eso. La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, y luego como si no hubiera ocurrido nada agarró el sandwich que había llevado para él y tras arrancar un pedazo se lo llevó a la boca —Realmente odio la comida picante —comentó con sequedad.

Era la primera vez que ella mencionaba algo como tal. La observó fijo, sorprendido; de pronto le parecía una completa desconocida. Allí degustando con pasmosa calma uno de sus sandwichs favoritos. Tan pálida, etérea y resuelta.

—¿Desde cuándo no te gusta la comida picante? —le preguntó luchando por mantener un hilo cuerdo de conversación.

—Desde siempre, al parecer nunca lo notaste ¿cierto?

 _[Golpe bajo._

 _Culpa]_

¿Cuándo había dejado de prestar atención a los detalles de esa pelirroja de la que siempre se jactó de conocer como la palma de su mano?

—Creo que estoy algo distraído... el modelo robótico que estamos implementando para Yui absorbe toda mi atención...

—Lo supuse, por eso ya casi no puedes pasar tiempo conmigo —sonrió cerrando los ojos. Tenía pestañas largas y oscuras. Nunca lo había notado.

—Lo siento… —No dejaba de sentir culpa. ¿En que momento se malogró tanto aquella situación?

—Duerme conmigo.

El muchacho volteó a verla sorprendido y ruborizado por sus palabras. Pero ella lo recibió con una sonrisa húmeda y una expresión que él nunca olvidaría.

—No como algo físico —añadió con suavidad—Te pido que te tumbes a mi lado en el colchón... o que al menos esperes a que me duerma antes de marcharte...

—Asuna...

—Antes de ser mi novio eras mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? —dijo en un susurro —Sería genial poder volver a esas épocas... dónde el corazón dolía menos...

—¿Porque dices algo semejante...? —trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Quizás porque estoy harta de los silencios a medias. Siempre parece que tienes algo que decir pero nunca sueltas palabra.

Ahí estaba lo que esperó por meses, esa abertura donde podría poner un punto final a algo que a su criterio ya estaba muerto. Lo que su amante u _amiga_ esperó por largos, largos, meses.

—Sí, tengo algo que decirte —dijo envalentonado.

—Bien, dímelo —la pelirroja se giró mostrándole toda su atención.

Él sintió la adrenalina subiendo en forma de palabras por su garganta. El torrente de verdades, desgarros y disculpas, que como una explosión quedó anegado en su lengua.

No podía.

 _[¿No_

 _quería?]_

Asuna era una pieza de frágil cristal, y él una punta de acero destinada a destruir todo lo que tocaba. Llevaba tiempo haciéndola añicos...

—Vamos a dormir… —reviró en su mejor tono esquivo mientras le revolvía el cabello. Gesto que en semanas no tenía con ella —Mañana hablaremos.

Ella le miró con duda —¿Mañana?

—Sí.

Kazuto sabía que el mañana, o al menos _ese mañana_ nunca llegaría.

Ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero así como él prefería callar.

* * *

 _Hacía tiempo que quería hacer algo KiriNon, pero la idea salió al revés de lo que pretendía._ _No quería que Asuna sufra, ni tampoco poner a Shino como la tercera en discordia… pero al parecer mi mente no puede imaginarlo de otra forma._ _Por supuesto, Kirito, como en todos los fics triangulo que he leído, anda de despreocupado por la vida importándole un comino lo que el mudo piense._

 _Tal vez haga un long fic de esto, ya veremos de momento solo lo dejo en one shot._

 _'Lo que tú quieres' está retrasado, quizas deba desligarme de las ideas kirinon antes de pensar enteramente en el kiriasu._


	2. Pelearías por mi amor?

_[CULPA]_

* * *

 _[¿Pelearías por mi amor?]_

 _Dos años después._

No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, como una mártir. Como esas de las que hablan los libros de alcurnia que su madre le obligaba a leer. Lo había superado. O eso quería creer.

Después de todo ella aún era su amiga. Aún pertenecía a ese grupo disparejo, que desde la ruptura a esta parte se sentía más incierto y quebradizo que nunca.

[Pelearías por mi amor...?]

Las palabras que pronunció aquella ocasión resuenan en su cabeza como un eco fantasmal que llena todos los huecos de su subconsciente sin poder liberarse.

—Asuna... —sonó una conocida voz a su lado. Ella se volvió sonriendo a su amigo, el cual señaló con un gesto la copa que tenía entre las manos —¿Estas bien con eso?

Ella, la abstemia. La mujer perfecta, sin vicios, sin pecados. ¿Le sirvió de algo ser así? Rió sin humor —Agil, es decir Andrew —en ese tiempo se acostumbró a llamar a los sobrevivientes del juego por sus nombres de pila —Ya no soy una niña — apuró el trago. El calor del licor le quemó deliciosamente la lengua y el paladar, y se relamió los labios sin poder evitarlo.

—No pensé verte aquí...

—Yo tampoco, pero ya ves. La invitación me ha llegado a mí también.

—¿Estás bien?

La preocupación paternal de ese hombre le inspiraba ternura. Siendo testigo de como esa historia empezó probablemente se sentía responsable de velar por ella, como hizo allá tantos años atrás a los inicios de aquel calvario.

Ella se encogió de hombros y paseó la vista por ese mar de personas. Sí que los anfitriones no se preocuparon en agasajar a sus invitados, el dinero invertido en cada copa y entremés era tan suntuoso como las veladas en casa de su madre. Algunos rostros conocidos la observaron con sorpresa y pavor. Despacio volvió la mirada hacia la de su amigo que imponente esperaba su veredicto.

—Estoy bien Andrew. Puedes dejar ese papel paternal de lado. No me he muerto, y creeme que no lo haré pese a esta pequeña situación.

—Sabes que no me refiero a... —el que se detenga tan abruptamente, la puso en guardia. A pesar de no desearlo el estremecimiento hizo presa de ella al sentir su presencia tras su espalda. Era la reacción típica de sus sentidos. Esos sentimientos que aún latían dolorosamente por él —Será mejor que vaya a cerciorarme que Ryoutarou no haga una desgracia de si mismo... —se excusó sin más y se alejó tras una larga ojeada severa a la persona que estaba detrás de la pelirroja.

—Kazuto... —retuvo el _kun_ familiar que como ácido le quemó la lengua, y se giró componiendo su apariencia. Ante ese hombre se sentía desnuda, fea, tonta. Escoria. Era su magia, algo que nunca cambiaría.

—Estas muy hermosa, Asuna —le respondió deslizando el fuego de sus pupilas grises por el vestido de cocktail blanco que realzaba sus curvas, y dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Era un ángel, una diosa. Como esa diosa sagrada y pura, que representó su salvación en ese punto de su vida en el cual todavía eran inseparables —Es decir, sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

 _[Pelearías_

 _por_

 _mi_

 _amor?]_

Ella asintió y bajó los párpados para esconder el intruso rubor que incendió sus mejillas. Necesitaba hacer algo para cesar el estremecimiento de sus manos. En ese momento uno de los maitrê se acercaba con una bandeja repleta de tragos, y tomó una copa con toda la gracia posible. Sin mediar palabra se llevó el liquido a los labios y tragó sin darse tiempo a pensar. Craso error, el alcohol solo avivó la exaltación que sentía, acrecentando su patética actitud.

—¿Desde cuándo? —señaló con un dedo la copa vacía con aparente preocupación — Tú nunca fuiste...

—Hay una primera vez para todo —lo cortó y se cruzó de brazos, el escote se enfatizó tras su movimiento —Una primera vez para beber alcohol, una primera vez para romper un corazón... una primera vez para ser infiel...

Él apartó la vista tras oír eso. Ciñó los puños y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla allí. Pero Asuna seguía siendo ágil como una saeta, y le puso la mano en el hombro deteniéndole —Perdona, ha sido de mal gusto... —se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y retiró su mano juntándola contra su pecho.

—Creí que habíamos aclarado como fueron las cosas, Shino nunca...

—No tiene la culpa, ni nada que hacer entre tú y yo, lo sé. Todo ha sido nuestra responsabilidad... —suspiró. Tal vez el alcohol le había aflojado la lengua —Mi culpa, en definitiva no supe como retenerte...

—No se trata de eso —dijo inerte —Simplemente se terminó.

Asuna alzó sus ojos hacia él, estaban a una distancia mínima pero no lo demasiado sospechosa como para sugerir que algo íntimo ocurriera entre los dos.

La afonía mutua hizo que la música de fondo se oyera claramente. Un vals, de esos que su madre le obligaba a bailar en las reuniones familiares. Parecía una ironía.

Abrió los labios dulces por el licor y dejó escapar esa frase que fue el preludio al desenlace entre los dos.

—¿Pelearías por mi amor...?

—Asuna... —pronunció su nombre con cansancio.

—¿Pelearías por... mi amor?

Él negó con la cabeza y se alejó dejándola a solas en medio del salón. Sintiéndose desnuda, fea, tonta. Escoria.

.

.

 _Eres valiente Asuna-san_. La voz juvenil de Keiko se mezcla entre sus memorias y no puede distinguir si eso ocurrió ayer o ahora. El alcohol de las cuatro copas que se tomó le enturbió la mente, dejándola relajada y audaz.

—¿Soy valiente? No lo soy... —sentenció riendo y se tocó los labios —No pude hacer que pelearas por mí.

—¿Asuna?

Su voz llego como un rayo de luz en medio de su propia oscuridad. Y la joven se giró con toda la velocidad que pudo imprimir a sus pequeños pies —Kazuto —lo nombró.

—Te pedí un taxi —llegó hasta ella con esa preocupación latente. Estaban en uno de los jardines exteriores del salón. Lugar al que la pelirroja había acudido cuando sus sentidos decidieron traicionarla. ¿Que estaba haciendo allí de cualquier manera?

—¿Por qué?

— No es buena idea que estés aquí. No por mí, o por Shino. Sino por ti.

—¿Soy una carga, una molestia?

—No, jamás lo has sido.

La intimidad que allí dentro no se gestó, aquí parece extenderse sobre ambos, tal vez esa oscuridad azulina, y los sonidos distantes de la noche volcó su magia sobre el ánimo encallado de los dos. Y ahí fue Asuna a la carga otra vez.

—Kazuto... ¿pelearías por mí amor?

El suspirar y negarse no funciona con ella, por lo que él se atrevió a acercársele, tal vez para ser contundente y frío. Déspota y cruel. Pero se detuvo a centímetros; la luz de la luna languidecía sobre ella, otra vez dándole la apariencia de esa diosa pura que lo salvó en el inframundo. Y otra vez se sintió cautivado por su belleza.

Asuna aprovechó esa vacilación para atravesar la distancia y besarlo. Con denuedo, desesperación. Degustando esos labios que le son familiares y la vez tan distintos. Él no correspondió, por un segundo su boca se quedó trémula contra la suya. Ella se sintió quebrarse otra vez, hasta que lento y suave esos labios se movieron por cuenta propia copiando sus movimientos, marcando un ritmo pausado y suave.

Preludio a la voracidad que usualmente habitaba en él, la cual gracias a las caricias voraces de ella se encontraba a un paso de desbordar.

 _Ámame por favor... pelea por mí..._

 _._

 _._

—¡Muchas felicidades, querida!

La joven de corta cabellera castaña agradeció el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Por onceaba vez se preguntó donde andaría su novio. Estaba con ella hasta hacía un momento, recibiendo a las personas y las felicitaciones que le daban. La mayoría lo conocían a él, no a ella, de ese juego maldito. Y la curiosidad de que fuera la gran desconocida de la noche provocaba cotilleos desagradables.

Quizás no era tan bonita como _su primera novia._ Pero él siempre le aseguraba que su belleza era fresca y natural como una tormenta de verano. Su propio cuerpo no era tan voluptuoso ni curvilíneo, pero era valiente, y _ágil_ entre las sábanas. Su carácter era férreo, duro, rimaba con la parquedad de Kazuto, y siempre se anteponía a lo que éste pensaba.

Entre ellos existía mucha quietud, pero era ese silencio maravilloso y cómplice el que no necesita de palabras dulces para comprenderse. Y ellos se entendían con un simple gesto. La conexión era innegable, desde que compartieron tiempo en ese juego donde él la liberó de sus demonios internos, que la unión se había gestado hasta ser algo sólido que trascendió relaciones y fronteras.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —la cuñada, con quien al principio creyó no congeniar, se acercó consternada.

—No lo sé, estaba aquí hasta hace un momento.

—Debemos realizar el anuncio... — la miró de reojo —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto —iba a acomodarse los lentes pero se detuvo al recordar que ya no los usa, su imaginario problema visual ha sido reemplazado por un par de lentillas que resalta el almendra puro de sus ojos.

No tiene motivos para desconfiar de su novio.

— _Llamamos a Kazuto Kirigaya para que pueda hacer oficial el anuncio de la boda con su prometida... —_ la voz chillona de Ryoutarou resonó por los altavoces, y todos los invitados se miraron entre sí buscando al anfitrión desaparecido _—¡Kazuto va a contraer nupcias con Shino!_

Y el griterío de felicidad se desató tras esas palabras.

.

.

El beso se había salido de control, tanto que la espalda de la pelirroja se encontraba apresada contra el muro en un intento de mantener la estabilidad que ambos necesitaban para desbaratar sus límites.

La intensidad se desbordó con cada caricia que uno le propiciaba al cuerpo del otro, a los suspiros, gemidos familiares...

— _Llamamos a Kazuto Kirigaya para que pueda hacer oficial el anuncio de la boda con su prometida..._

El primer llamado resonó logrando que ambos se alejaran mirándose con voracidad y pena.

—Aún me amas... — susurró ella con un hilillo de voz, tocándole los labios.

—No.

—Pero... ¡Me besaste!

—Soy hombre... me rijo por otras leyes más allá de las sentimient...— Asuna no lo dejó terminar, otra vez estaba devorando sus labios. Las manos de él en lugar de detenerla encontraron el rápido camino a su cintura y la mantuvo contra su cuerpo en ese agónico ritual que tan bien conocía.

—Por favor... —susurró ella suave y dulce contra su boca —Pelea por mi amor...

—Asuna... Asuna... —la voz desesperada se perdía entre cada roce de su lengua —Asuna...

—Podemos volver a comenzar en otro lado... estar juntos como merecemos... —le sugirió tras esa pausa entre los besos —Yo puedo perdonarte todo y...

—Pero...

—Por favor... por favor pelea por mi amor... —le susurró contra los labios en una súplica constante.

Kazuto titubeó. Ella vio la duda bailando en sus pupilas de acero al contemplarla. El sentimiento que Asuna le inspiraba se alzó profundo y perfecto en una llamarada que jamás se extinguió.

—Asuna...

— _Kazuto va a contraer nupcias con Shino!_

El vínculo que apenas comenzaba a florecer entre ambos, se quebró en el instante en que la voz del antiguo samurai se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Vas... vas a casarte con ella?... —la pregunta salió de los labios enrojecidos antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

—Lo siento —se alejó de golpe, y se acomodó el traje formal que usaba —Ya no hay marcha atrás. Están esperándome y debo ir.

No le dio tiempo de responder a Asuna. Simplemente desapareció tan pronto como hubo aparecido.

Ella se tocó los labios en tanto una solitaria lágrima caía de su lagrimal derecho.

 _[Pelearías_

 _por_

 _mi_

 _amor...?]_

 _._

 _._

 _Drama queen mode on!_

 _Y aquí otra entrega 'al estilo Luz' como alguien dijo. Ya saben que si no tiene ese toque de drama y angst como que no soy yo._

 _El titulo lo saqué de la canción que lleva su nombre 'Would you fight for my Love?' de Jack White.._

 _En fin quizás añada una tercera parte pero aún no sé, todas las ideas que tengo van de mal en peor para este triangulo, así que veré que pasa._

 _Esta vez si apareció mi querida Shino y como ven hice lo posible para que se vea linda y fuerte como es. Como siempre el lado angst le ha tocado a Asuna, mientras Kazuto anda de libre por la vida._

 _Si tienen alguna cancion para recomendarme que me inspire a como continuar este drama, será bienvenido._ _esligarme de las ideas kirinon antes de pensar enteramente en el kiriasu._


End file.
